


What You're Living For

by quantum1342



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Gen, Pre-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum1342/pseuds/quantum1342
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-reunion drabble. Karan wonders what it is Shion is living for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You're Living For

Karan has never met Nezumi. She never met the young boy who was the reason she moved to Lost Town. She never met the boy who had saved her son's life. She never met the man who is now undoubtedly the source of Shion's heartache. 

Karan hasn't seen the way they interact. She hasn't seen for herself just how strong the bond is. But she can guess. Seeing Shion, she knows he is stricken with grief. He stands strong, works hard, smiles, laughs, but when he thinks no one is looking, that's when his real feelings show through. The grief, the hopelessness... No, Karan hasn't seen the bond firsthand between the two, but she has seen the effects. 

She knows that there comes a point in life where you are no longer living for yourself, but for someone else. Where you care about that person more than anything else in the world. More than your own life. You would do anything for them. 

Karan strokes the hair of her son, sleeping peacefully next to her. _What about you, Shion? What are you living for?_

In his sleep, Shion smiles. It is the first time in a long, long time that Karan has seen a smile on his face that is so genuine, so completely void of the constant underlying pain. 

"Did you find him?" she whispers. Seeing that smile on his face truly warms her heart. It won't last, she knows, but she's glad that he's able to find happiness, if only for now. 

"Sweet dreams," she whispers. She gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead. She takes one last, long look at her son, sleeping peacefully on the couch, before she finally turns away and goes upstairs to bed. 

She still doesn't know who Nezumi is, or why he left, or why he is so important to her son, but she does know that Shion needs him. Shion loves him. 

_Please, Nezumi... You've always come through for me in the past. Please, come back. Come home._

_I don't know how much longer Shion can take it._


End file.
